postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvia Gilbertson
Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson is a doctor in Greendale. She is also the mother of Sarah Gilbertson. Bio Dr. Gilbertson was born in Wales and later moved to Greendale where her daughter Sarah was born. Persona She is very wise and likes to make her patients do everything right. Appearances *Season 1 - The Sheep in the Clover Field, Postman Pat's Difficult Day and Postman Pat Goes Sledging *Season 2 - Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot, Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postmn Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat at the Seaside (unseen), Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars (cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market and Postman Pat and the Train Inspector *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic and Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck (cameo), Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race (cameo), Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat (cameo), Postman Pat Never Gives Up (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - Fruit Bats, A Movie Feast, A Magic Jewel and A Giant Cake *Season 7 - Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail (cameo), Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle (cameo), Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website (does not speak) and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Flying Shark (mentioned), Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb (cameo), Postman Pat and the Reckless Rollers (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco and Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue Specials: *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Read Along with Postman Pat *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas (cameo) *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Doctor Gilbertson also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie (Television Series; Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Television Series; Postman Pat and the Barometer onwards) Gallery Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Trivia *P.C. Selby has a crush on Dr. Gilbertson. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Females